Dirty Little Girl
by Ice-Kitsune-317
Summary: What's a girl to do when the one man she just can't resist, society tells her she isn't allowed to have? ONE SHOT! OOC/AU LEMONS!YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


I do not, nor have I ever owned Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Leaning forward intent on her math homework, Bulma was taken off guard as she was yanked out of her desk chair. Rough hands grabbed her waist shoving her against the wall as soft lips trailed up the side of her neck. Moaning, Bulma could do no more than squirm as a solidly built form pressed her closer to the wall at her front.

"You're such a dirty little girl, aren't you?" A harsh voice whispered into her ear.

Shivering at the sensation of lips brushing against her ear, Bulma was helpless to do anything except moan louder. Rough hands trailed up from her hips to slide enticingly around her breasts squeezing firmly as she writhed against his chest, grinding her pert backside against his erection.

"Damn…" was all he could say to her movement as he rubbed himself against her.

Suddenly he froze, and then the next thing Bulma knew she was seated at her desk again and her visitor was gone. Staring at her open bedroom window as his shadow disappeared out of it Bulma blinked owlishly.

Sharp tapping brought her dazed eyes over to the door as it swung open revealing her mother's smiling face, "Bulma dear didn't you hear me calling?" Bulma shook her head slowly. She could honestly say that she had never heard her mother calling her, being too wrapped up in what was happening to her at the time.

"Well I just wanted to check on you and make sure you had everything in order before we left." Shaking her head Bulma reassured her "Don't worry mom I have all the emergency numbers, and Chichi's mom promised to look in on us at least once to make sure we hadn't been murdered, or, ya know, killed each other." They both shared a laugh at that statement, both were aware could very well become a truth.

"Ok, you should have enough money, and the numbers to the local doctors, fire department, and police are by the phone. Oh and- !" Bulma cut her off here "Mom I'm 17, and I'm not stupid. Don't worry; I at least, will be fine. I can't, however, vouch for that baboon." "I know honey, I just can't help it. You're my baby." At this Bunny's eyes started tearing up, making Bulma groan under her breath.

"Mom! Please, no tears! You guys will only be gone for a week, at most a week and a half! I'm pretty sure I can survive that long without you." Bulma shut her eyes instantly, knowing that was the wrong thing to say.

Bunny's eyes overflowed as she started wailing "My babies all grown up - !"

A rough voice interrupted her meltdown "Gods woman, did you have to break her again?" Both women turned to view the young man who was walking past her open door, rubbing at his ears.

"Vegeta! That is no way to speak to your sister or about your mother for that matter!" A thump sounded as Vegeta got cuffed in the back of his head as what appeared to be an older version of himself appeared in time to hear his statement.

Vegeta snarled rubbing fiercely at the mark and grumbled "STEP sister and STEP mother. Just because you married her doesn't make her my mother old man." Dodging the incoming blow he darted back to his room all the while grumbling under his breath.

Dark eyes turned to survey the two blue eyed women in the room, narrowing slightly at the tear marks on Bunny's face, before he rolled his eyes in a manner eerily similar to what his son had done, "Woman we won't even be gone that long! Don't start crying about it again, you just stopped from the last time!"

Both women giggled at his remark before Bulma reassured Bunny "Mom, I promise everything will be _fine_!" Bunny wiped her face clean of tear tracks before smiling in a determined manner.

"Alright honey, I trust you. Besides you have our numbers and the hotel number if you need to reach us before we get back."

"Ok mom, I know they're by the phone in the kitchen, for the hundredth time of checking, now can I please get back to my homework?" Bulma sighed aggravated by the constant checking. She was 17, almost an adult and her mother still treated her like she was still in diapers.

"OH! Dear the Carters called and wanted to see if you were up for babysitting tonight at 5, they said they'll give you a call about it later." Bulma rolled her eyes, she _hated_ watching those kids. They were pure evil.

Plastering on a smile, she assured her "Ok mom, thanks I'll be sure to talk to Mrs. Carter about it." Vegeta Sr. chuckled and drew Bunny out of the room saying over his shoulder "Alright, we're gone now; please see to it that the house doesn't burn down while we're gone, and no parties." From inside her room Bulma could hear the quiet conversing on the stairs, and the last call of "Be good!" before the front door slammed shut.

Shivering at the way the sound seemed like a cell door slamming shut, Bulma turned back to her books, which she had been studying before being interrupted in the first place.

Heat washed over her as the memory of phantom lips sliding up her neck slid through her. It definitely wasn't the first time she had been 'attacked' while in her room studying, and somehow she highly doubted it was going to be the last.

Memories washed over her as the sight of homework in front of her disappeared.

_

* * *

Bulma was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner when the front door opened. Calling a greeting out to what could only be her mother; she grabbed the bowl of salad and spun to place it on the table as Bunny came into the room. _

"_Hi mom, dinner just got done, let me grab the glasses and we can eat." Bunny tittered quietly behind her hand, eyes dancing with mischief as she instructed Bulma "Be sure to set a place for Vegeta Darling, he's eating with us." Bulma rolled her eyes as she faced the cabinet. This was the fourth time this week he had eaten over, and he was spending the night almost every night too. Didn't the man have a home? And food of his own? Plus from what she had gathered he had a son a year older than her, which put him at 17, but having never met the boy, who apparently was at a Military academy for the school year, Bulma knew less than nothing about him. Not even his name, since it was never brought up, and she wasn't interested enough to ask about it._

_Vegeta and Bunny had met when Bunny got pulled over for speeding. Instead of issuing her a ticket, (which would have been her 4__th__ of the year) he asked her out. They had apparently hit it off right off the bat, and became almost insuperable. _

_Quickly setting a new place at the table, everyone sat down to eat. Quiet conversation flowed between the two adults as Bulma reviewed her current homework she had to complete. Figuring if she hurried she could probably head over to Chichi's house, Bulma practically inhaled her food, determined to flee as quickly as she could from the two lovebirds. _

_Just as she stood to put her dishes in the sink Bunny stopped her. "Bulma dear I have something I wanted to tell you." Bulma hovered over her chair plate in hand, as a foreboding sensation washed over her."What is it mom?" Bulma asked hesitantly, but it acted as enough encouragement for Bunny to burst out with "We're getting MARRIED!" The sharp sound of china hitting the floor and shattering rang through the room as the two adults waited for a reaction. Instead of smiling and congratulating them Bulma calmly got up and walked toward the door, grabbing her purse and keys. Pausing, she turned and stated simply, "Fine, I'll be at Chichi's." _

_

* * *

_

Two months after that dinner had flown by with Bunny in preparation of a huge wedding, which Bulma thankfully had talked her out of. Instead they had a small civil ceremony and a quiet dinner back at the house. The plan was for Vegeta to move in, as their house was the larger of the two, and for his son to join them as soon as he finished for the year at academy.

School concluded for Bulma, and she tried as hard as possible to ignore her new Step-father and her mother as they mooned over each other, which was damn well a full time job.

Thankfully relaxing by the pool Bulma flipped through a magazine as she listened to Chichi chatter on the phone. "No way am I going to go back out with that prick! I swear he had something like 6 hands and all of them were determined to be on my ass!" Laughter issued over the phone as Chichi laughingly agreed not to set her up with him.

Bulma peered over her shoulder hearing her mother calling from inside. "Chi I gotta go, mom just got home." Quickly saying goodbye she hung up and headed inside. Shivering as the cooler air washed over her sun heated skin Bulma called, "Mom? Did you call me? Sorry I was out by the –" Catching sight of Bunny standing with the now familiar form of Vegeta she paused when someone else stepped inside placing a duffel bag near the entryway, and had to catch herself to make sure her mouth wasn't hanging wide open as he, and it was definitely a _he_, straightened up.

Lean and golden, with jet black gravity defying hair like a flame off of his head, cold black eyes narrowed at her form and Bulma shivered as they trailed over her scantily clad form. Not even ten minutes ago Bulma would have said she was decently covered by the blue two piece bikini, now she felt stripped naked by his black gaze.

Distantly hearing her mother bubbling about something she tuned in enough to hear her say "-just got off the plane, I'm sure you can show him his new room, and the shower since I'm sure he's going to want to take one. Then we can all go out to dinner! Won't that be nice?"

Bulma blinked and managed a "what?" but her mother had already turned away dragging Vegeta to their room to get ready. The young man and Bulma stared at each other for a few moments before his eyes dropped to her tits barely covered by the thin fabric, which beaded immediately as though they were straining toward him, then he licked his lips, a move Bulma would have sworn she felt against her clit, and smirked at her. "Well _sister_? Shouldn't you show me to my room?" Bulma gapped at him before reality hit her. 'His room? That means he'll be right next to me, but damn I still don't know his name!' Hormones dancing a little tune froze as the situation hit her 'damn I can't lust after my own brother! Even if we are just step siblings it's wrong!' "Well woman? Get that ass in gear." Rough whiskey words scrapped across her nerve endings making Bulma suppress another shiver, but she couldn't do anything about the erect nipples that practically screamed at him.

Grinding her teeth, Bulma stomped off toward the stairs to show 'his highness' where he could throw his crap so it wasn't in the way. Hips swaying, and butt bouncing she bounded up the stairs, hoping to quickly escape from the hot stare of her new 'step-brother', who had managed to make her hotter with one stare than any of her previous boyfriends had after hours of foreplay.

* * *

The attraction was there, even if their parents didn't see it. Things were never the way a brother and sister should act between them, but it wasn't only him that started it.

Bulma knew it was wrong, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself, he drew her like a moth to a flame. Just because she knew she would get burned didn't stop her from playing the dirty game they had.

Different scenes of time washed over Bulma making her shudder.

The first time it happened was when she was changing in her room, and her 'brother' just _happened_ to need her opinion with which shirt to wear, so he barged into her room in shirtless, his sculpted chest and 6 pack abs a testimony to the military academy he had attended, wearing just a pair of low ride jeans that showed the edges of his hip bones, while she had only been wearing a pair of lacy red panties.

He had frozen in shock for a moment upon seeing her, making a low noise in response to the view, making her spin around in alarm to see him to see him standing there, frozen in shock she stared in greed at the view of his chest not even thinking of covering her own exposed chest.

Vegeta had marched across the room and grabbed her around the waist pinning her down while roughly kissing all rational thought from her head, kissing her like she was more important than air to breathe. Her mother almost caught them that time, the only reason she didn't was Vegeta had pinned her against the door as he shoved his tongue down her throat, muffling her moans while he played with her breasts.

The second time was all on her.

Bulma couldn't sleep, remembering the forbidden kiss shared with Vegeta. Tossing and turning restlessly, desire a heartbeat between her legs Bulma tried desperately to turn off her brain. When that failed she quickly decided to take a cold shower that would hopefully relieve the throbbing pulse between her legs, so she headed to their bathroom.

It was around 2 am so she didn't bother locking the door; no one was awake to barge in. Setting the water to cool she slipped in. Wetting down her body with the cool water, she smoothed her hands along her chest and face. It wasn't working, so groaning softly she smoothed a hand down along her stomach, between her shaved lips. Sliding a finger inside of herself she rolled her clit around making the embers of desire burst into flame. Pictures of wicked dark eyes staring at her desire hot in there depths, flushed cheekbones and rough lips taking without asking flashed though her mind. Groaning his name under her breath she shuddered, leaning against the cool glass doors of the shower, the heat from her body making it steam in places. Trembling, she came liquid running down her hand and thighs, his name on her lips.

Unknown to her however, Vegeta had woken shortly after she got in having to go to the restroom to pee. When he walked in the bathroom, half asleep he quickly woke up fully, seeing the full silhouette of Bulma clearly through the glass doors. He watched with avid interest as her hand ran between her legs and how she played with herself. Blood rushed south, filling his almost instant erection as he heard her groaning his name. Bracing himself against the wall he dropped his boxers to his knees and stroked himself in rhythm with her doing herself. Biting his lip, his cheeks flushed a ruddy color he almost came when she did, but he held on wanting her to see what she did to him.

Bulma hadn't even know he was in the room until she got out of the shower to see him leaned against the door with his boxers around his knees and his dick in his hand as he stared at her. She blushed remembering what happened next.

Lust had taken her, so without even grabbing a towel she sauntered over to him, rolling her hips and making sure her breasts bounced for him, she smirked at him before dropping to her knees and grabbing his impressive length. He had to be at least 9 inches long and so big around her fingers couldn't meet where she grasped him. Licking her lips she leaned forward feeling her breasts sway as she breathed along the head of his shaft. When he groaned "Bulma…" she relented, finally taking him into her mouth, sucking him down until he hit the back of her throat.

His hand in her hair controlled her making her moan and drip cum down her thighs and onto the floor as he thrust into her mouth like he was fucking her pussy. He groaned her name when he came, hips jerking as he poured down her throat. The sound of feet on the stairs made him draw back and tuck himself into his shorts as there was a soft knock on the door.

Bulma knelt frozen on the floor as soft tapping was heard from the door. "Yea?" Vegeta called in answer as her mother's soft question of "Are you ok?" was heard. Vegeta quickly replied "Yea I'm fine." But her mother asked again, "Are you sure? I thought I heard groaning." Bulma flushed red and Vegeta smirked at her licking his lips as her eyes dropped to the crotch of his boxers, where a new erection was forming. "No, I'm fine, just an upset stomach."

Bulma's eyes popped open as he pulled his boxers down again revealing his full erection to her astonished eyes. Eyes which almost bulged out of her face when he moved over to her and softly tapped his dick against her cheek before pressing it against her lips again. "Do you need me to get you any medicine dear?" Bunny asked softly as she heard renewed groaning from inside the bathroom.

Vegeta, thrusting his length against the suction of Bulma's mouth, smirked as he called in a strangled voice, "No, I could just use some privacy please." Bunny's soft "ok" was ignored by both parties in the bathroom as Vegeta pulled out of Bulma's mouth to pin her naked form to the ground. Sliding his tongue inside her mouth he could faintly taste himself on her, as his hands trailed down her sides to her hips. His erection was trapped against her wet pussy as he ground himself against her making her squirm.

"Wait!" Bulma whispered making Vegeta look at her in disbelief. "You're on my hair!" She leaned up slightly tugging the wet blue locks from under her back just as Vegeta shifted, making his penis slide against her. With all of the moving around his head slid inside her making them both freeze momentarily. With a smothered moan he sank into her a little more as she arched against him grinding her hips up against his. His fingers slid down until he could toy with her clit as he moved his hips back and thrust forward further. Kissing her to keep her quiet, mentally doing a victory dance that she was so vocal, he arched his back thrusting all the way inside her as they both groaned.

That night Bulma changed her mind of whether it was gross to have sex on the floor, let alone in the bathroom. It was definitely worth it.

The next day all Bulma could think about was the fact that she had had sex with her _brother_.

Granted it was hot freakin monkey sex! But he was still her step brother and that made it wrong.

All she could keep thinking about was the fact that she was a dirty girl who enjoyed having forbidden sex most people would find horrifying, but all she could do was think about doing it again. She only ran into Vegeta once that day, on her way out of the house, he was getting in just as she was leaving. As she brushed by him he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What a naughty little sister I have, maybe I should spank her." He smirked at the flush of arousal that flooded her cheeks as she practically ran to her car and drove to Chichi's.

Putting off going home until it was so late Chichi was threatening to make her sleepover, Bulma finally drove home, praying everyone was asleep. Seeing all the lights off she gave a mental cheer. Slipping inside she crept to her room, locked her door and stripped down. It was summer, so always slept in just panties; it was too hot to sleep in anything else. The cool breeze fluttered her sheer curtains from her open window as she stared to drift off. Bulma was hazy with sleep and didn't see a darker than usual shadow slip inside her window. Nor did she see it stand over her viewing her mostly naked body with dark lustful eyes.

Slipping off a pair of boxer shorts Vegeta crept over to the bed and silently slid onto it, with the barest dip in the bed. Slowly slipping the plain cotton panties down Bulma's slender legs he tossed them onto the floor. Sliding himself down on the bed until he was faced with her clean shaven pussy lips Vegeta slipped on of Bulma's legs over his shoulder making room for himself between them. Licking his lips he leaned forward and licked slowly along her pink slit until he could see juices start to slide out from inside her. Gently rubbing a finger against her clit he slid his tongue as far inside her as he could just as Bulma woke with a harsh moan.

Swimming in sensation Bulma woke up to feel the most incredible thing happening to her lower half. Looking down she spied Vegeta with his head buried between her legs eating her out like he was starving. Sinking one hand into his hair, and smothering herself with the other, Bulma gave into the growing pressure and came with a muffled cry.

Vegeta lapped up all of the cream that came out of her, and crawled up the bed to cover her body with his. Licking lightly along her ear he purred out, "I was waiting for you to get home, little girl." Bulma shuddered from the vibration of his chest against hers, as well as the erection pressing against her tender swollen pussy. He spread her legs wider and rocked himself inside of her as Bulma gasped for air. All thoughts of talking to Vegeta about how this was wrong flew out the window at the feel of his penis inside of her. Biting at his shoulder to muffle her moans Vegeta rocked them both to completion before curling around her and drifting off to sleep.

As the days turned to weeks, and into months Bulma and Vegeta's birthdays came and went, and still the sex went on. No one was aware, not even Chichi, or Vegeta's friend Goku. They kept it between themselves, and whenever Bulma brought up that it was wrong Vegeta would always grab her close to his chest and purr in her ear that "College isn't that far away and no one will know that we're step siblings. We don't even have the same last name. Once we're out of here, no one will care if we're together." Then he would kiss her slow and deep making all of her worries seem insignificant.

Bulma rarely slept alone. As long as her door was locked no one was able to just walk into her room Vegeta always walked along the roof outside their windows and crept into hers. Before anyone was up every morning he would sneak back over, leaving no one the wiser.

* * *

A soft scrape brought Bulma out of her memories, just in time to feel soft lips whisper along her ear "Well, well, well, alone at last. Whatever should we do with ourselves?" A warm wet sensation flicked over the rim of her ear, making Bulma's thighs clench in response to the feel of his tongue against her sensitive ear. Hot breath ghosted along her cheek as Bulma fought to clear the fog from her mind, "Vegeta…sto-"A hand covered her mouth halting the words from coming out. "Not going to happen, princess. Anything else you want to request?"

Bulma closed her eyes as his free hand slid up inside of her shirt and toyed with her distended nipple through her bra. Muffled sounds of pleasure crept out against her will. This was so wrong, why couldn't she stop it? And now not even their parents were there to have to sneak around letting them be freely together. Small bites pressed lightly against the side of her neck, as always careful not to leave marks. He never did, so there was no proof, not that she was planning on telling anyone about what happened.

The hand on her face disappeared, and suddenly she was being pulled out of her chair against his broad chest. So many girls at their school would kill to be where she was, but all she could think about was the fact that their parents were trusting them, had always trusted them, and they had never deserved it –abruptly her thoughts came to an end as his mouth covered her own.

Moaning Bulma opened her lips to the hot thrust of his tongue, twining her tongue around his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rubbing herself against his chest like a cat. Vegeta quickly moved into the dominate position, exploring her mouth like he hadn't tasted her in months, let alone just a few minutes ago. He pulled back just long enough to strip her t-shirt off before pulling her back into another kiss, not giving her enough time to think about anything.

Her bra came loose as he moved his mouth down to her neck to nibble along her collarbone. A sharp nail scrapped against her beaded nipple making Bulma's back arch right into his waiting mouth. Making a noise of startled pleasure Bulma's hands sank into his raven locks while he sucked and bit along her breasts from one to the other.

Distracted by his mouth Bulma was startled when her shorts came loose enough for a hand to sink inside her panties and a long finger to part her shaved nether lips. A screamed "VEGETA!" was ripped from her as his finger sank into her, sending her into an almost instant orgasm. In all the months they had been together he had learned her inside out, and could make her cum almost without trying.

Bulma crumpled against Vegeta, her mind hazy and not on her surrounds, only on the pleasure she still felt swimming lazily through her. Vegeta quickly scooped her up and deposited her on the bed, and was reaching for her shorts to dispose of them, when they both heard Bulma's cell jangle on the bedside table. They both froze before diving for it, with Bulma beating him narrowly. Vegeta's bitten off curse brought a blush to Bulma's already flushed cheeks as she answered with a breathy "Hello?" She froze when she heard the voice on the other side. "Hello Bulma! This is Mrs. Carter; I was calling to see if you could babysit tonight. I know its last minute, but I was wondering if you could do it for just a few hours. We'll be leaving at five, so can you do it tonight?" While Bulma was frozen with shock at hearing her mother's friend's voice, which Vegeta quickly took advantage of by pulling off her shorts and panties and throwing them over his shoulder.

Spreading her thighs he stared at her glistening bare pink lips and smirked. Licking his lips he leaned forward determined to have a taste only to have Bulma's hand smack him in the face. Growling at her they wrestled briefly before Vegeta won, and trapped her hand under her bottom. Smirking up at the look of irritation on her face he leaned forward and swiped his tongue firmly from the bottom of her slit up to the pearl at the top ending with his lips wrapped around it while he sucked, reaching a hand up to slide two fingers firmly inside her tight hole. Bulma groaned low in her throat before croaking into the phone "No I'm busy tonight, I'm sorry, bye." And slamming her phone shut tossing it somewhere on the floor. Vegeta slid his already soaked fingers in and out of Bulma rhythmically hearing her groaning his name get louder and louder.

His ego inflated at causing her reaction he sucked firmly at her clit, feeling her muscles tighten around his fingers and her body grow stiff as she rode out her orgasm. Relaxing after a moment, she flopped back on her bed panting. Feeling the bed dip as Vegeta moved, Bulma dug up the energy to pry open an eye to see him quickly stripping off his pants and breathed out "But we really shouldn't." Vegeta grabbed her limp hand and firmly wrapped it around his rigid length, groaning low in his throat as she unconsciously squeezed. Giving an involuntary thrust of his hips he growled out, "There is nothing wrong with it." His eyes fell half closed as she squeezed her hand against him rubbing up and down, making his hips rock in response.

Bulma glanced over at her bedside clock to see it was barely 2 in the afternoon. Feeling him flex in her hand, her morals flew out the window. Tightening around him made his eyes close all the way, only to jerk back open at the feel of her mouth closing around the head of his cock. A strangled "Bulma!" echoed in her room, before he jerked back from her and fell on her like a lion on a gazelle. Rough lips slid against her own before a slick tongue pried them open to thrust inside at the same time he placed his head against her opening. Blinking open her eyes when he stopped Bulma looked up at Vegeta, which seemed to be what he was waiting for.

As soon as their eyes met, he thrust forward sinking into her, as he swallowed her scream of pleasure into his mouth. Vegeta withdrew half way only to thrust forward and sink farther into her. Rocking slowly against Bulma Vegeta teased her mouth with his tongue until Bulma was nearly out of her mind. Impatient, Bulma wrapped her legs firmly around his hips before flipping their positions so Vegeta was on the bottom. Eyes wide Vegeta stared at her with a look of shock on his face until Bulma rocked herself firmly against him taking him all the way in. They both groaned at the feeling as Bulma rocked rhythmically against him. Vegeta grabbed her hips with rough hands, grinding himself up into her as their pace got faster and harder until Bulma leaned back, thrust her hands through her hair and screamed "VEGETA!" Feeling her silken muscles tighten around his cock sent Vegeta over the edge as he arched against her grinding himself inside her.

Bulma collapsed against his chest panting, while Vegeta wrapped loose arms around her. Hazy with afterglow Bulma could only laugh helplessly as Vegeta muttered in her ear, "You really are a dirty little girl, aren't you?"


End file.
